Where are they now?
by Icecreampopstar
Summary: ONESHOT The war had ended. But who said war was all a bad thing? We don't know why terrible things, happen but we have to believe something good will come out of them. So what happened to the Biker bros during the war? And where are they now? R&R please


**A/N: They went to Mars when they were 21, then went back at age 24, then went back to mars to help finish the war (just a little fill in information to avoid any confusion). **

**One shot: **_**Where are they now?**_

"I now present to you all, our hero's from the war"

Applause could be heard from everywhere as more than a thousand surviving soldiers stood on the podium above other Martians and humans, even cats alike. The war between Catatonions and Mice were finally over. Just a few days prior did the successful mission blow up the Catatonions Base where they were planning a final attack with the nuclear weapons from earth mixed with their own dangerous toys. The humans found out and with the help of the mice, helped lead them into victory. Some of the Catatonions even were tired of their species reign, and helped them. The war may have brought devastation, but it also brought the unlikeliness of friendships from different species. Some have even developed romantic relations; the power of love had no boundaries.

Three Biker Mice stood out beyond them all. These were Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo, all at a healthy age of forty three. They stood proud and strong, baring there many scares to everyone but still wore a smile. As an officer reached them, he offered them their badges and a nod of gratitude. The bros smiled and nodded at them, and once he left Vinnie's smiled multiplied. "Oh man, this is awesome!" he whispered excitedly.

"Sshhh, little man" Modo reprimanded gently. "Ceremony ain't over yet"

"Exactly bro, let the other soldiers get their badges first then we celebrate" Throttle put in. Vinnie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever bros, I just can't wait to get home and have my own party" he said with a wicked smile.

Throttle and Modo groaned quietly. Once everyone got there medals, Stocker went up to the podium and taped the microphone, making it screech. The bike bros couldn't help but laugh in pity at their mentor.

"He, he sorry about that" the audience laughed some before quieting down and waiting for Stoker to begin his speech. "During the war, we have lost many soldiers, but they are never forgotten. We have lost sons and daughters, mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers. Some people think that the war was nothing but trouble and heartbreak. But look around you" he gestured to everyone. "This war brought Earth and Mars together; this earth brought even Cats and Mice together. I remember that my mother, may she rest in peace, use to tell me that out of every terrible thing that happens in our lives, something good always comes out of it. So I ask again to look around you, look at the young families of mice and man, of mice and cat, and of cat and man. And tell me, that this war was only destruction. I dare you" he closed his eyes. "The men and woman who died for our planet, our planets did not die in vain, they died protecting and serving our planets, and we honor them today by staying at peace with each planet, by helping a brother to brother, and by always remembering that we can accomplish the impossible with each other"

Everyone applauded at Stoker who smiled and waved his hand. Somewhere crying in sorrow, but tears of joy where also mixed with them. The men who were on the podium dashed off to find their families. Men went to embrace their wives and children, kiss their mothers and fathers, and hug their siblings and much more.

The Bike mice went over to Stoker who was talking to a family and ruffling up a half mouse half human head. He stood up and smirked at the bros as the family left. "Well, how did ya like my speech?" he asked.

"Eh, not to shaby, of course I could have done better" Vinnie smirked.

"Congratulations on your retirement Stoker" Modo praised and patted his back. "Where really gonna miss ya" Modo sighed sadly. Ever since his father passed, and with Stoker raising them and training them to be biker mice, he was like a father figure to them.

"Yeah, it's not gonna be the same without you" Throttle admitted.

"Oh don't go soft on me know ya bunch of pansies" Stoker teased. "You guys have survived without me before" he smiled and gazed at each one of them. "I am so proud of each and every one of you guys, look how far you have come. You guys are more than my trainees or rookies, you're my family"

"And you call us Pansies" Vinnie chuckled, earning a smack in the head by Modo.

Stoker chuckled. "I will defiantly miss that motor mouth of yours Vinnie." He yawned. "Alright I'm not staying for the party, I gotta hit the sack"

"Alright, later Stoker, drive safe" Throttle said, but before Stoker could leave, Modo wrapped them all in a big hug.

"Later big guy" he managed to squeeze out as Modo gave his usually husky chuckle.

"Sorry sir" he put them all down and they all laughed. Stoker climbed on his bike, waving at the boys before returning to his own cave.

"Ah man, are we gonna be like that when were his age? All old and early nights in?" Vinnie asked with a mock disgusted voice.

"One can only hope Vincent" Throttle smirked, patting his back. "One can only hope"

"Throttle!" a feminine voice shouted. The boys turned to see Carbine walked toward them. She had really grown over the years, more scars, more bulky, and her hair was cut just below her shoulder blades now. She had on here 5 stars on her tan leather jacket. She looked rugged, but surprisingly, she had become more relaxed around soldiers, more "pleasant and not hard ass" as Vinnie would say.

"Awkward ex girlfriend is here" Vinnie shouted in a high voice causing Modo to chuckle with him. Throttle rolled his eyes and met her half way with a small smile.

"Hello General" he greeted saluting. She saluted back with a soft smile as well.

"Congratulations for you and the bros, I heard you guys will be now training all new be biker mice, cats and humans on each planet" she commented.

Throttle nodded. "Yeah, seems like a big job but we can handle it"

"That's good to hear, but what about your families? Will they be coming with you?" she asked.

"We're figuring that out soon, but we have a few months of chilling time for the soldiers until we get back on the force" he explained, crossing his arms over his chest casually.

"Right, of course." She chuckled. "Well I won't keep you away from 'chilling' anymore" she turned to leave but shifted her head back and smiled. "I'm glad things are good between us Throttle"

He smiled back. During the war, the two had deemed it best to break off their little 'romantic rendezvous'. During that time though, they remained in touch and thought that remaining friends was much easier. "I am too, see ya later"

Carbine left to join the party with her father who was still alive in the war along with her other family members. Throttle walked over to his bros and walked with them to their bikes.

"So bro, any regrets at all?" Vinnie asked.

Throttle placed his helmet over his head and smiled. "Nope, none at all…If I did, then I would be regretting having a family waiting for me back home"

"Amen to that" Modo second, climbing on his little Darling.

"Race ya bozos back!" Vinnie shouted as he raced off into the horizon. "AAAAAOOOOOOHHHHH!" The other two rolled their eyes chuckling as they followed him on their own bikes.

"Let's rock and ride!"

**Throttle**

At the top of a hill, lived a small but spacious Cave near a water fountain and pond. Two swings hung out on the front of the cave. A dark brown haired mouse came out with a summery dress and hair brown straight hair cascading down her back. Her amber eyes shined brightly as she smiled when she saw her husband coming back home.

Throttle climbed off his bike and parked it near the side of the cave before running to the front to see his beautiful wife, Riley, gazing at him. "Hello handsome" she said, her voice sounding sweet as honey.

Throttle smiled wide as he scooped her up in his arms and kissed Riley passionately, her tail wrapping round his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. "Hello beautiful" he murmured against her lips.

They broke apart and she led him inside as he closed the door to the cave. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony baby" she said as she let go of his hand to heat his dinner up. "Couldn't find a babysitter"

He smirked and sat down, kicking his boots off. "It's alright babe, it wasn't that much fun anyway" he shrugged.

"Well, glad to hear I missed such a boring event" she smirked as she sat by him, holding his hands while his dinner heated up.

He smiled and brought her hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle. "Kids in bed?" he asked.

"Yes, and once dinner is heated up, I'm going too" she sighed tiredly. "Jackson got in trouble at school today" she said, referring to their 10 year old son.

"Again?" Jackson wasn't as calm and cool as his parents; he had gotten a temper unfortunately that came from Riley's father. He looked just like Throttle except had lighter shade of fur and amber eyes like his mother. He loved his family dearly, but most of his fights at school there due to that some kids would bad mouth the biker mice, which Jackson would not take very lightly. Throttle sighed. "What happened this time?" he asked in a tiresome voice.

"Oh the usual, a kid making fun of you and your job" she sighed. "I managed to get the mother not to press charges….but we can't keep doing this" the timer beeped and she got his dinner and placed it in front of him as she washed the remaining dished in the sink.

"Babe, he is just defending his family, like a real man-mouse would do" he said, chewing on the hot dog casserole.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Are you defending your son for punching a kid in the eye?"

"No, babe I'm just saying to not go so hard on him" he sipped his root bear.

"Look, he is defending his families' honor which is good" she sighed. "But he needs to control his temper and learn to let things go, or this problem is going to get worse" she explained as she had turned around to face him completely.

He rubbed his face a little and breathed heavily. "Alright, I have an idea…I don't know if you will like it though" he stood up and threw away his trash and walked over to his wife.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. Throttle leaned over and caged her in his arms against the sink and bent his mouth to her ear, blowing in it to make her quiver. "That's...unfair" she moaned quietly, shivering in delight.

Throttle chuckled huskily and kissed her cheek. "Why is it unfair?" he smirked.

"You always do this when you have an idea I might not like" she raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the shivers of pleasure sweeping through her body.

He chuckled and continued to kiss and nip her ear before whispering his idea. Her eyes widened and she pushed him back.

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Think about it at lea-"

"I'm sorry, what part of NO is unclear to you?"

"Babe come on" he said leaning in again, but less closer this time. "I know it seems dangerous, but me and the bros will be by him every second, I promise, plus it will be good for him and it's been his dream"

She looked down in deep thought, closing her eyes. He took off his glasses and she growled in annoyance.

"Throttle no! Don't give me that look!" she covered her eyes with her ears. But throttle lifted his hands and caressed each ear to make them uncover her eyes. He starred into them with his and gave a small pout. "DAMMIT THROTTLE!" she laughed.

Throttle smiled and kissed her gently. "So what do you say?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

A few moments passed before she sighed. "Alright….if you think it will help….but he has to stay out of trouble for a whole month before the decision is final"

He smiled and pecked her lips. "Deal"

"And that goes for you too, no misbehaving" she smirked, poking his chest. He chuckled and trapped her again once more, his body crushing hers to his.

"What happens if I misbehave?" he asked, his lips bending down and kissing her neck. She moaned and rubbed her small hands up and down the defined muscles on his arms.

"I think you know" she whispered as she found herself sitting on the edge of the sink with him kissing her neck and sucking on it lightly. Her hands trailed inside his vest as he groaned while gripping her waist and back, creating soft whimpers of pleasure to escape her mouth as she tilted her head to the side.

"Baby, we need to stop" she moaned, pushing him back. He groaned and rested his forehead against hers. "I'll wait for you in the bedroom ok? Go say goodnight to the kids, they've been up until you got home"

Throttle sighed and kissed her tenderly before setting her on the ground. "Alright babe, I'll be right up." She smiled and hugged him once more before slipping past him into their bedroom down the hall. He smirked and checked her ass and tail out before striding up the stairs into a hallway with portraits of family and friends.

He turned to the left and passed a Nemo themed bathroom and entered a bedroom with one side all girly and one side all boy. Jackson was sitting on his bed, reading a motorcycle magazine he got from his father and a little mouse girl in Disney princess pajamas was brushing her Doll's hair. She turned and smiled.

"Daddy!" she jumped off the bed and dashed to grab his legs. The little girl's name was Amelia. She had light fur like her mother's but she had yet to grow hair like her mother's which would usually grow when she turned 13. Amelia was a curious child, always trying to figure out "why" which was her favorite word it seemed. She was a Disney fan, with all the dress up games and tea parties and Disney babies, but she loved "Lilly Lolly" her mouse doll that she carried everywhere.

Jackson saw his dad and threw the magazine on the floor; he turned his body opposite of him, knowing that punishment was right around the corner for him. Throttle sighed when he saw this then laughed and picked up Amelia, kissing her cheek softly. "Hey princess" he nuzzled her head with his, there antennas touching.

"Wanna hear about my day daddy?" She asked excitedly.

Throttle chuckled and sat on her bed, tucking her in. "Sure honey, tell me about your day" he turned to Jackson's form and sighed. "I also want to talk about your day bud"

"Oh but dad I'm sure my day wasn't as interesting as Ame's was" he chuckled nervously, curling up on his bed.

"Let me talk first daddy!" she whined a bit, jumping on her bed slightly. Throttle gave her a stern look and she calmed down before taking a breath. "Our teacher asked us what we want to be when we grow up and guess what I told her!"

"What did you tell her" he asked smiling.

"I want to be a nurse like mommy and help injured people and soldiers!" she said excitedly. Throttle chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"That's great princess" he smiled fondly. "You're going to be just like your mom, beautiful, caring, and talented" he kissed her forehead. He heard her sigh sadly and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, a kid said that since the war is over, no one is gonna need nurses and that it's a stupid job" she pouted angrily.

"Oh sweetie that's not true"

"How do you know?" she challenged.

"Well, because I'm your dad and I know everything." He heard Jackson scoff from his spot and gave a stern glare in his son's direction.

"Not a word Jack" he warned before continuing. "And second, I promise you that there will always be people who need help"

"Promise daddy?" she raised her pinky out and Throttle linked his with hers and kissed it.

"Promise" She smiled and hugged him tightly, which he returned before tucking her in and handing her beloved doll by her side so she could rest peacefully. "Goodnight princess, I love you"

"Love you too" she yawned before falling asleep. Amelia was a deep sleeper, so it wouldn't be an issue for Throttle to have his talk with his son. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed and gave his tail a yank.

"Alright hotshot, let's talk…what happened?" Jackson groaned quietly and sat up, facing his father.

"What, mom didn't tell you already?"

"If you think smart talking is gonna get you anywhere, you are in for one hell of a ride" he warned. Jackson gave a soft glare before looking down angrily.

"Those punks at school were asking for it, calling you and uncle Modo and uncle Vinnie murderers and disappointments to Mars" he huffed angrily but tried to keep calm so he wouldn't wake Amelia.

Throttle side and scooted so he sat right next to him, placing a comforting arm around his son's shoulder. "I understand that you felt like you had to defend us, and I am proud you think of us so highly…but" he sighed heavily. "You have to learn to control that temper, who cares what he said? You know he's wrong, I know he's wrong and so does your family and more people too" he took his glasses off to look at his son in the eye. "Don't hang around kids like that"

"But he approached me-"

"Then you walk away and find your friends"

"But-"

"There s no buts son, you have to learn to let things go and remind yourself that they are not worth your temper and fighting skills"

Jackson sighed and looks down as Throttle continued. "You only fight when you are defending yourself, understand?" Jackson nodded. "Good, and on that note, I actually talked to your mother about something"

"My punishment?" he asked in a dead voice.

Throttle smirked. "I wouldn't call it a punishment. But it is going to teach you discipline and respect"

"Sounds like punishment" Jackson confirmed.

"Really, so letting you come with me and your uncles to teach young soldieries how to be biker mice is punishment?" he asked smugly.

Jackson whipped his head around and his eyes grew into saucer plates. "What?" he asked, not sure he heard his father correctly.

"You heard me, I asked your mom and she said you could come with us…but you HAVE to behave for a whole month that means no fights or anything"

"Oh dad, yeah totally" he said excitedly. "I'll do anything you want! I promise!" he was buzzing with excitement. "Oh dad this is the coolest thing ever" he jumped in his father's arms hugging him tightly.

Throttle chuckled and hugged his son back, rubbing his back affectionately. "Easy sport, you still have to make it through the month."

"I will I promise" he nodded and released his father.

"Uh huh, we'll see" he smirked. "Alright bed time:" he helped tuck in his son and kissed his forehead. "Love you sport"

"Love you to dad" he fell asleep smiling, dreaming of bikes and riding along side his dad. His dream was about to become a reality…as long as he could keep his temper in check.

Throttle shut the door gently and turned off all the lights, checked to make sure everything was locked before he walked to his bedroom where his wife was laying on the bed, a dark green nightgown covering her body but showing off her curves as well. She was sleeping softly, her tail twitching ever now and then. He smiled and stripped down to his boxer shorts. He sat down and placed his glasses on the night stand as he crawled under the covers before pulling Riley close. His antenna touched hers and the memory of how they met appeared.

_Twelve years ago_

_An injured Throttle was sitting on a hospital bed rubbing his irritated arm. He looked around and saw nurses running up and down the halls, some of the beds occupied with resting patients or bodies that were covered with a white sheet, showing a sign that they had served their time on Mars. _

_A young mouse came over with a white coat hanging around her petit form. Her brown hair was tied in a bun at the top of her head and she had on black rimmed glasses covering her amber eyes. She looked up to see Throttle and smiled gently. _

"_Hello there, my name is Nurse Ramen, you can call me Riley" she asked, washing her hands. Throttle looked up and spotted her, he couldn't take his gaze away from the beautiful nurse before him. Shaking his head he cleared his throat. _

"_Nice to meet you Riley, wish it was under better circumstances though" he chuckled, nursing his injured arm in his lap. _

_She turned and smiled. "I can't tell you how many times I wished that with all of my patients" she sighed. "At least the ones I like" she chuckled. _

"_I hope I'm one of them" he smirked. _

_She smirked back. "Well let's see how you do with the check up and we will find out" she winked and inspected his arm. A hiss of pain came out between Throttle's teeth as she wrapped it up. "It's sprained, so I would take a night off to let it heal, and even then not use it for awhile" she informed him. _

"_Guess I'm gonna need someone to be my right hand man" he laughed. _

_She chuckled and continued wrapping him. "So what fleet are you from?" she asked, starting a conversation. "I never got your name either" she chuckled. _

"_I'm Throttle" he smiled. _

"_From the Biker mice?" she looked up. HE nodded. _

"_Yeah how did you-"_

"_Everyone has heard about you, Vinnie, and Modo" she smiled. "I always wanted to go to earth, what is it like?" _

_He smiled. "A lot better than what Mars is looking right now"_

"_I have faith that we will get back on track…soon"_

_HE snorted. "Well, from what I have witnessed and heard, were going to need a miracle"_

"_The Mother of Mars will help us through" she said, as she finished wrapping his arm. _

"_How can you have so much faith in times like these?" he asked as he rubbed his arm softly. _

"_Because right now, Faith is the only thing that is keeping us going" she explained. "I lost my father 3 years ago in the war and my mother was a wreck. She said the only thing that kept her going was prayer that Mother of Mars and her husband, my father, would help protect us" she sighed sadly. "She died last week from ammonia" _

"_I'm sorry for your loss" he looked down. "My pop is up there too, with my mom" _

_She looked back. "I'm sorry Throttle" _

"_It's fine, they died when I was young, both freedom fighters. That's why I'm one today, to help protect the ones I love and so if I ever start a family, they will have a bright future" he smiled softly. _

_Riley smiled back and went over, sitting by him. "I gotta say Throttle, you may be my best patient yet. You make me forget about the outside" _

_His heart fluttered at how close she was to him. He could smell her scent wash over to him. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, like he was coming home for the first time. "Well I feel honored" he felt his communicator vibrate, signaling him to leave. HE jumped off the bed. "I have to go…but if I ever need to talk, could I possibly…" he blushed suddenly shy around her. _

_She jumped off as well and walked over, giving him a warm hug. "Yes Throttle, I'll be right here don't worry" she winked before walked back and grabbing her clip board. "Now I have to go, there is an elderly mouse that needs a sponge bathe" she chuckled, but shivered as well. She never liked giving sponge baths. _

_He barked up laughing and patted her back soothingly. "Have fun with that, I would LOVE to stay and help but you know…have to help save the planet and all" he smirked giving her a wink. _

_She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. "Go be a hero" she laughed as she walked down the hall. Throttle watched her walk and couldn't help but watch as her hips naturally swung from left to right, her tail following. _

"_Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave"_

_Back to Present_

Riley smirked and kissed her husband's jaw in the bed. "I knew you were checking me out, I have eyes in the back of my ears ya know" she chuckled, her hands moving over his fur covered muscled chest.

Throttle rolled so he was on top of her and looked into her eyes deeply, giving her a wicked smile. "Can ya blame me babe?" he leaned down and kissed her passionately, his tail wrapping with hers.

"Hmmmm no, because I was checking you out too" she murmured against his lips, her hands cupping his face as the straps of her nightgown slipped off her shoulders.

He groaned against her lips and rocked his hips into hers, making her shiver in pleasure and him growl in sexual desire to please his wife. Without the worry of the war, or the kids and wife and friends n danger, Throttle could finally make love to this beautiful creature beneath him without any worries.

_Settle Down It will all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons that fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If your lost you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

**Vinnie**

Vinnie panted as he lay on the bed. He had recently just made love to his beautiful wife next to him. With only the thick black comforter covering his body and the sleeping goddess next to him, he was able to drift off into day dream land.

The beautiful woman next to him has been his wife for a year now. They had been good friends, flirting with each other back and forth ever since they met. Until Vinnie finally got the balls to admit he liked her more than a friend, more than a best friend. Imagine big bad motor mouth Vinnie proposing to her 6 months later and her saying yes. It surprised everyone, including himself, that player Vinnie had changed his ways, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

His home consisted of a large black van, like a trailer of sorts. Vinnie and his wife liked to be on the move, meeting new people and go on adventures everywhere. Now some would think that it's not the best way with kids. Well, he and his wife had a plan for that. They wouldn't have children. Why? Because they didn't want kids. Before his life and he had tied the knot, they had discussed the thought of children. Vinnie was worried that she would be mad when he admitted that he didn't want any kids, but to his shock, she said she didn't want any either.

True, he was known as the cool uncle to his nieces and nephews and he loved it, but kids of his own? The mouse man was practically a kid himself. A lot of people didn't like the way he and his wife lived, but he could care less what they thought. He was content of just traveling the world, helping his bros, and sharing his life with his beautiful wife. And now that the war was over, he could fully bask in the glory of his relaxing wife until he and the bros would be sent around planets, training rookies of all kind.

Turning to his side, he spotted his wife's short messy hair sticking out under the covers. Smirking, he bent down and played with it with his finger as his tail wrapped around his lover's thigh intimately.

"Dammit Vinnie, I'm trying to sleep" she groaned, hiding under the covers more. Vinnie laughed and pulled her close.

"Sorry sweetheart, I thought you liked after sex cuddle" he chuckled huskily, nuzzling her dark hair. The woman sighed happily and pressed her body against his warm and muscular one.

"I do, but with you squeezing my tight and pulling my hair, it's kind of impossible to get any rest" she chuckled, while pressing feather like kisses against his chest. Vinnie groaned and pulled her naked body closer to his, which was still glowing from their recent love making as she started kissing the base of his throat.

He was about to re claim her when a barking came from down below. Vinnie groaned, the moment ruined and his arms limped around his wife, who was laughing to herself.

"I think someone is jealous" she smirked.

"Oh come on can't we just ignore him" he tried to kiss her and get the moment back but she gently pushed him back.

"Just bring Pakka up here" she sat up, covering her chest with the blanket. Vinnie growled in annoyance and picked up the puppy. The couple may not have wanted kids, but they had gotten a puppy instead. She was hesitant at first to get it, but Vinnie reassured it was easier than a kid because they would love it like a child but unlike an actual child, it wouldn't take up too much of their time. At least that's what he thought at the time.

He groaned when the midnight black puppy licked Vinnie's nose. "Come on man your killing me here, I'm trying to make love to my sweetheart and you're interrupting my sexy time"

The puppy simply stared at him before barking happily and proceeded to lick his master's nose. Vinnie's face softened and he looked to see his wife dressing in her underwear and a large t-shirt that reached her mid thighs. Her messy hair in a small pony tail as she climbed back into bed.

"Just let him sleep with us, we have two months before we all get back to work" she nestled under the covers, petting the now sleeping puppy in between them.

"Your right" he nodded and yawned a bit, placing an arm around both the puppy and his wife. "Are you excited for opening your garage next week?" he asked.

She nodded with an eager smile on her face. "What do you think? I can't wait until I start getting my hands all dirty with oil and grease! You have no idea how much I have missed that" she chuckled.

"I know another way to get your hands dirty" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyebrows in response before closing them.

"Night oh perverted sexy husband of mine" she said before drifting asleep.

Vinnie smiled and laid his head back on the pillow, chuckling softly before whispering, "Good night Charley girl, I love you so much" he murmured before drifting off into sleep. It was true; he loved Charley and couldn't imagine how he could have survived the war without her help. She was his best friend, his lover, his life, and his future. Together they would discover the world together, even when they turned old and wrinkly, he would still be making love to his wife. Forever and always.

_Now I realize you were the only one, It__'__s never too late to show it  
Grow old together, have feelings we had before, Back when we were so innocent  
I pray for all your love, Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie, And I don__'__t know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my best friend_

**Modo**

The gentle giant had just parked his little darling near his cave as he entered his small home. The cave was a tiny thing, with the kitchen and living room combined and a bathroom down the hall to the left. On the right were two bedrooms. He headed to his bedroom and spotted a woman with brunette hair, sleeping in the bed as her tan skin mixed with the crimson sheets

Modo smiled at the sight of his wife before he started stripping down to his boxers and joined his wife. He lay on his back and his normal arm reached out and wrapped itself around her shoulders. Instantly, the woman knew her husband was in bed next to her so she curled up next to him.

The woman was named Isabella but to him, she was his Izzy. When he had gone back to earth, he had heard that there was a barbecue restaurant open in town and wanted to try out it the minute he heard of it. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_It was when the humans had agreed to help the Martians in the war, and were allowed to roam freely around earth without being arrested or harassed. But that didn't stop the pointing and starring. For the most part though, the humans were very friendly and welcoming, some had even started romantic relations with some of the Martians. _

_Somewhere deep in the heart of Chicago, rested a small but popular restaurant, known for serving its foods that were from everywhere. Chinese food, Mexican food, Italian food, German food, it was a buffet of cultures in one small restaurant. Modo was currently pouring and devouring all the food his eyes landed on. He couldn't stop himself, the food was so delicious, and it reminded him of home that he couldn't stop if he tried. IT was a good thing for him that all of that food went to muscle and not fat. _

"_That's it!" the manager yelled. And old man with balding hair stormed out with a red face. "You are scaring away my customers! You must leave now!" he ordered. _

_Modo looked up and swallowed the noodle hanging off his lip before pointing at the sign like a 5 year old, which looked pretty humorous considering how big Modo was. "But the sign says all you can eat" he then gave a smirk to the man. "And I can eat more"_

_The manager smirked back. "Oh really" As fast as he came, he left into the kitchen and before coming back with a large plate of numerous of foods. "If you can eat all of this in less than 5 minutes, you may stay if not…beat it" he smiled smugly as he started the timer. "Begin"_

_Modo didn't have to be told twice. Without warning he inhaled each food he touched. His mouth looked like it unhinged like a snake at one point, trying to fit a foot long sub into his mouth without chewing. The manager starred in awe as the timer beeped and Modo was patting his furry lips with a napkin smugly. _

"_Like I said…I can eat more" he winked with his good eye. The manager shook his head and started to cuss in Spanish. Modo laughed and sipped his drink. Truth be told, it was quite a challenge but he wouldn't let the manager know that._

_Suddenly he heard clapping behind him and turned around, almost spitting out his drink when he saw a tall but petite woman around a few years younger than him giving him a small smile. She was blessed with a very curvy figure with brown wavy hair reaching her elbows and tan skin with forest green eyes, shining in the light. This was the kind of girl Modo went for, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. _

"_Bravo my friend" she said, her voice snapping him back to reality. "Not many people can handle my uncle's challenge" she walked over and sat by him smiling. _

"_Your uncle?" he asked, finding his voice again. He could fight off Rats, Plutarkians, Catatonions, and numerous of other mentionable, but when it came to the ladies (especially the ones he found attractive) he became as shy as a school boy on his first day in class. _

"_Yup, he opened this before my aunt passed away" she raised her hand to shake. "My name is Isabella, and you?"_

"_Modo ma'm" he shook her hand gently with his good one, smiling shyly. _

"_Please don't call me ma'm makes me sound old" she joked, releasing his warm hand with her small one. "What you did was pretty impressive" she said after a moment of silence. _

_Modo blushed brightly, trying to hide it. "Oh, uh, usually most woman find it uh disgusting truth be told" he coughed a little embarrassed. _

"_They are just jealous, and at least you use the big mouth to eat and not us derogatory language" she rolled her eyes. _

"_Pardon?" he asked confused slightly. _

"_What I mean is, most mean with big mouths don't know when to shut up" she explained with a chuckle. _

"_Sounds like my friend Vinnie to me" he chuckled. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry I meant no disrespect"_

"_No no Isabelle, its fine...um can I call ya Izzy?" he asked shyly. "If I can't call ya ma'm, I have to call you something for short, unless you don't want me too that is" he rambled until she placed a hand over his own patting it. _

"_Relax hombre, it's all good. I like it" she gave him a warm smile in which he returned. "So you are a freedom fighter?" she asked, starting a conversation. _

"_Yes, one of the biker mice from mars actually" he said humbly as he could, nursing his drink in his hand as he faced her completely talking to her. Who knew that after a few seconds with a stranger, he could open up to her as if they were good friends. _

"_I just want to say, you guys are truly brave for what you're doing. We all appreciate it, even if some of us won't admit it" she blushed at her statement, looking down. _

_Modo blushed with her. "Thank you that really means a lot" and he meant it from the bottom of his big heart. _

_The two talked until closing time and from that point on, he would visit her and they would share their special talks with each other. It took him two years until he had the courage to ask her out, and another two years to propose to the woman of his dreams. _

_End of flashback_

"Hey big guy" her voice was husky and smooth, making him wake out of his daydream as he looked over and smiled his heart warming smile toward her.

"Hey beautiful, sorry I woke you" he whispered, turning his head as his metal finger caressed her cheek.

"Don't be, I'm glad, now I know you're here with me" she nuzzled close to him. "Can you believe it? Two weeks of vacation time, just you and me" she smiled, kissing his shoulder before yawning.

He moaned low in his throat and closed his eye, enjoying her touch as his arm tightened around her some. "Sure is darling, I'm just glad this war is done and over"

"Same here" she murmured in agreement. "I mean I can't exactly raise a child by myself now can I?"

"Yeah you…wait what!" he sat up surprised as she laid there, smiling widely at him. "Child?" he whispered.

"Yes Modo, child…as in our child" she sat up with him. "Were going to have a baby" she said excited.

Modo forgot to breathe but then his whole body warmed up at the thought of a small piece of him was inside of his beautiful wife right now. He couldn't contain his joy as he jumped out of bed and brought Isabelle with him, twirling her around. She squealed excitedly before he sat her down and lifted her shirt to her chest, his face nuzzling her flat stomach and pressing scorching hot kisses to it, sending melting tingles down Isabella's body as her small hands held his shoulders.

"Hey baby" he murmured against his loves stomach. "I'm your papa, and I promise to love you and protect you and teach you everything I know" he smiled and looked up his massive hand cupping the side of his wife's face. "Oh Izzy I love ya so much" he leaned up and kissed her for all eh is worth, wrapping her in his body.

Isabella moaned and kissed him heatedly as she felt him pick her up bridal style and lay her down, him hovering over her. "I love you too Modo, so very much" she caressed his face. "Wait until your mom finds out, she is gonna freak" she giggled.

Modo chuckled and nuzzled her neck softly, pressing gently kisses to her shoulder and neck. "I know, it's gonna be all she talks about until the baby is born" he smiled and kept kissing and nuzzling her neck.

She moaned quietly as he helped her out of her night shirt, leaving her in her black lace bra as his antennae touched her forehead, sending waves of love to her, making her whimper in want.

"Modo, please, make love to me" she whispered against her gentle giant's lips.

"Won't I hurt the baby?" he asked in a worried tone.

"No baby you won't, the baby is only 2 weeks old, you just have to be gentle" she smiled, caressing his cheek. "You were always gentle with me" she kissed him softly.

He smiled and kissed back. "In that case, I plan on making love to you, for the rest of life to show how much you mean to this old giant" he smiled his special smile that he only reserved for her and her alone.

And that's just what he did. He never thought he would be this lucky after the war, he never thought he would have a reason to fight, but beneath him now, was that reason he has been searching for. He planned on showing her just how much she and the child (and any other children) meant to him, for the rest of his life.

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for)  
a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me_

Even though the war had ended, new adventures awaited the three biker bros and there families. As long as they stuck together thought, they would make it through. This war brought them together, and they will stay together, through thin and thick. And no matter what happens, they will aways be the Biker Mice from Mars.

Ride free Citizens

**A/N: I do not own the songs **_**Home**_** by Phillip Phillips, **_**Best friend**_** by Jason Chen, and **_**Gotta be somebody**_** by Nickel back. **

**Also check out my twitter (link on profile) for story updates and other goodies. **

**R&R **

**Peace and Blessings**


End file.
